


Cat and Fluff

by Hieiko



Series: Always the Quiet Ones [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 15_minute_ficlets, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike, Tara, and a cat in a fluffy world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lj community 15_minute_ficlets, Picture # 17.

The cat on the sofa stared at Spike.

Spike stared back. In game face.

When Tara got back inside, she saw the duo involved in a staring contest, and let out a giggle. The sound distracted Spike, who swiveled to face her and frowned. She had just made him lose to a cat!

But the sound of Tara's laughter warmed him, and thoughts about the cat were shoved aside. His golden eyes flashed with a new purpose, and he stood. Stalking over to where Tara stood, he looped an arm around her to pull her body flush with his. Then he kissed her.


End file.
